I Love You, Cousin
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Albus and Victoire might be cousins, but they still love each other more than they should.


**Title:** I Love You, Cousin  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Albus Severus Potter/Victoire Weasley  
**Warnings:** cousincest  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 634  
**Summary: **Albus and Victoire might be cousins, but they still love each other more than they should.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Speed drabble thread – Prompts Used – Squish, Smash, Bounce, Written, Lobe, Ace

**Het Pairing Boot Camp – **blush

**As Much As You Can Competition**

**Represent the Character II**

**As Many as You Want Competition: **Prompts Used – cousincest

* * *

As long as Albus could remember, he had a crush on Victoire. He knew it was wrong. They were cousins after all, and Albus knew how protective Uncle Bill was of his oldest daughter. If Uncle Bill found out about his less than familial feelings, he might squish Albus's neck until his eyes popped out of his head.

Albus couldn't help it, though. Victoire was just so breathtakingly beautiful and so nice. She didn't think she was better than everyone else and went out of her way to be kind and gentle to everyone she met.

Albus had many fantasies of how he and Victoire would get together. Many of them were explicit in nature.

He was actually in the middle of one such fantasy when it was rudely smashed to smithereens and by the star of it as well. "Victoire!" he shouted in surprise.

Victoire smiled beatifically and bounced on the balls of her feet. "Hello, Albie."

"Don't call me that," he grumbled, but he knew she'd ignore the order. She always did.

"So, can't I ask you something?" she queried as she plopped herself right down next to him.

Albus noticed how beautiful her ear lobes were. In fact, they were the most beautiful ear lobes that he ever saw. "You just did."

Victoire shook her head, her hair flying around her and whipping Albus in the face. "No, another question." Albus nodded. "Why didn't you go into professional Quidditch? You're a total ace in the sport."

Albus blushed at her compliment. "I'm like my dad in the way I feel about a lot of attention directed at me. I'm sure if James had been a better Quidditch player, he'd do professional, but it just doesn't interest me. I'm too private of a person."

Victoire nodded. "You would have been brilliant."

"I wouldn't have been happy, though."

They're silent for a few moments with Victoire's head resting on his shoulder. It was hard for Albus to breathe, but he made sure to inhale the scent of Victoire's hair. It smelled like apples, fresh and inviting, just like Victoire. "So, have you written anything recently?" Victoire dreamed of becoming a novelist, and she usually focused on the romance genre.

"Actually, yes I have. I'm working on a story that's a bit more controversial."

"How so?" Albus asked, lips brushing against Victoire's head.

Victoire's small hand moved to rest on Albus thigh, dangerously close to his groin area and his breath shuddered. "Well, it's about two cousins falling in love." She said it innocently, but to Albus's ears, it was anything but innocent.

"T-two cousins?"

"Yes."

"Do, they actually get together."

Victoire looked up and her blue eyes seemed to twinkle. "Albie, of course they do. I only ever write happy endings."

Albus touched Victoire's hand that still rested on his lap. She turned her hand so she was palm up, and his fingers slid in between hers. "How do they get together?" Something in him hoped, but he was afraid to believe in that hope.

Victoire smiled and lifted the hand that wasn't being held by Albus and touched his face. "Well, the girl gets sick of waiting for the boy to make a move. She doesn't care how taboo the relationship might be; she knows she loves him. So, she kisses him and doesn't give him the chance to argue."

Albus didn't know what to say to that, so he didn't say anything.

Victoire rolled her eyes. "Albie, I love you, so you better get over you problems with us being together." She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, sighing happily as he opened his mouth and welcomed her tongue.

Albus knew if he tried to argue, Victoire would fight back. So, for now, he'd stay silent about his issues.


End file.
